Prioritizing The Work
Introduction The agile project involves several stages such as the agile software development, management, and prioritization among others. Prioritization is an essential concept in the agile practice. Work prioritization, especially in agile projects, is significant as it helps the team to be able to manage the resources available and time to meet the budget set. The work is sized, and the teams will work much accurately by incorporating the sizing information to determine the speed, which seems to be the tool used to predict the future. Prioritization Prioritization also helps the team to identify the things, which are uncertain or matured. This is because not all items will be ready at a specific time frame. Some of the things at the top of the list of prioritization may not be ready for implementation since they might not have matured (Swati 15). Tracking of the item maturity and certainty is essential as this enables the team to monitor and identify the item, which is ready for development to commence. The organizations allocate time for the matured and specific items, therefore, beginning the task with the highest prioritized item. It is always crucial to consider and maximize the most important item during software development. A Variety of items are listed, evaluated and ranked based on their urgency and order of significance. However, for one to prioritize, the prioritization of the problem should be observed. The team should be well familiar with the product and therefore, to achieve the goals and the set objectives, projects should be prioritized (Pekka et al 84). The problem is acted upon in two categories. At the product level, the characteristics of the product that can help in meeting the primary project goals are examined. At the second level that is, the task level, Pieces of work that needs to be accomplished is identified, and the order of urgency and importance noted. Moscow analysis is also crucial in prioritization. MSCW This is always recommended for business agents. It is mainly termed a dynamic software development technique. Here, an order of requirements is put into four groups: M (Must): This illustrates an item that should be satisfied in the final solution so that it becomes successful. S (Should): This illustrates a high-priority commodity that must be involved in the solution but can be achieved differently. C (Could): This represents items that are desirable but may do without. It may be included or left out. W (Won’t): This shows an item that the stakeholders decided not to implement but may be considered sometimes in future. After the classification, the items are listed according to their preference (Pekka et al 84). Product backlog, work item list, and option pool is vital in prioritization since it ensures the maximization of the stakeholder’s ROI. However, every requirement in prioritization is linked to ‘MSCW’ order. Several ways are attached to project prioritization. In business value based, every requirement has a business value that can add to the company (Swati 15). The highly business valued is implemented first. Technology risk-based prioritizes based on risks linked to the item during the implementation stage. However, the requirement that poses the highest technological risk is given the priority during implementation. Kano's Model The Kano model lists items and implements them depending on the customer’s preferences. The walking skeleton selects items such that the end-to-end features are made in a short period. Validated learning, on the other hand, selects items depending on the highest market risk. The item is released to the market and feedback received is used in learning. Prioritization of project work is, therefore, the key to project success. Work Cited Abrahamsson, Pekka, et al. "Agile software development methods: Review and analysis." arXiv preprint arXiv:1709.08439 (2017). Batra, Swati. Agile Project Estimation by Optimizing Various factors. Diss. 2016.